


15 Day Drabble Challenge: Supernatural

by obsessionsandtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 day drabble challenge, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dean Hates Witches, Demon Dean, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dean, Fluff, Genderbending, Hospitals, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Smut, Team Free Will, Weddings, destiel smut, drabble challenge, handjobs, puppy cas, sabriel smut, video games - Freeform, water balloon fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsandtruth/pseuds/obsessionsandtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 day drabble challenge<br/>tags will be added as challenge progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water balloon fight

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting back into writing and thought this challenge would be a good start. Hope you enjoy!

Dean was out in the garage of the bunker working on the impala. Baby was making that damn clattering sound again and Dean was determined to figure out what was wrong and fix it for good. He was elbow-deep in her hood, tightening one of her gears when- “oof!”

Something hit Dean right smack in the small of his back. It had burst and he felt water running down into his jeans. He reached behind him and felt that the back of his shirt was completely soaked. “What the…” Dean spun around and saw Cas standing there with the most terrified expression on his face.

“Dean, I, Sam told me to do it!” Dean glanced behind Cas and saw Sam hunched over, his hands on his knees, laughing so hard he wheezed a little when he inhaled.

“Awesome…shot…Cas,” Sam gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

Dean finally noticed the grey bucket next to Cas that was filled to the brim with palm-sized, multicolored water balloons. “Dean, I, Sam, he…” Cas stumbled over his words.

Dean dropped the wrench he was holding and glared at Cas. Cas paled and when Sam saw the look of anger on his brother’s face he started to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Dean stared at Cas for a few more seconds before breaking out into a menacing smile. “Oh you are both gonna get it now.” Dean sprinted over to the bucked at grabbed a handful of the balloons.

Sam and Cas have no idea who they are messing with, Dean thought. He is the king of water-balloon fights. Dean backed up a few steps before aiming and hurling a balloon right at Cas’ chest. The balloon burst when it hit its target. The adorable, confused expression on Cas’s face was just too much and Dean broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Upon seeing the look of pure joy on Dean’s face, Cas couldn’t hold back his smile. Cas didn’t really understand what was so amusing about throwing water-filled balloons at each other but seeing Dean in a state of pure delight was such a beautiful rarity and Cas wanted to see more of it.

Cas picked up one of the balloons out of the bucket. Dean was still hunched over in laughter so Cas took this opportunity to aim and throw the balloon right at Dean’s head. It flew through the air and burst right on the top of Dean’s head.

Dean’s laughter cut off abruptly and he looked up at Cas in pure shock. “Oh it is on!” Dean said.

After that, it was a frenzy of swinging arms, balloons soaring through the air, and splattering water as all three of them fought to grab and chuck as many balloons at each other as possible.

When there were no water balloons left, Sam, Dean, and Cas stopped to catch their breath. All three of them were breathing heavily and were completely soaked. They all grinned at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter. When they all calmed down Dean said, “Well I think we all know who won that one.” Dean gestured to himself. “The water balloon master remains undefeated!”

“What?!” Sam scoffed. “No way, I totally got you more times than you got me!”

“Um actually,” Cas spoke up, “I was tallying the amount of hits that each of us made for the whole duration of the ‘fight’ as you two call it, and I believe I scored the greater amount of hits.”

Sam and Dean stared at Cas and then at each other before Dean chuckled. “Can’t argue with Cas and his freaking superhuman observation skills. Alright Cas, we’ll give you this one but I call for a rematch in the future.”

Cas beamed and Sam shook his head. “Alright, well I don’t know about you two but I’m going inside to change. My clothes are sticking to my body in ways that are all kinds of uncomfortable.” Sam headed back into the bunker.

“You and I should get changed too, Cas,” Dean said. “Come on, I’ll throw your suit and trench coat into the dryer and you can borrow some of my clothes.”

“Okay, Dean. Thank you.” Cas followed Dean back into the bunker to get changed and Dean couldn’t help but hope that the three of them may get to have more carefree days like this one.


	2. Video Game Tournament

“What do you mean you’ve never played Mario Kart?!” Charlie said in pure shock. Charlie, Dean and Cas were all sitting in the bunker’s library waiting on Sam to return with their food orders. Their conversation had somehow drifted towards the subject of video games (which since Charlie was here, shouldn’t have been a surprise).

“I am an angel of the Lord, Charlie,” Cas said. “We have no need for such trivial things.”

Dean gazed down as he shook his head and smiled. While he found Cas’ ignorance of all things pop culture somewhat annoying, it was also a bit endearing at the same time.

Charlie scowled. “Mario Kart is not trivial. It is a necessary experience that everyone must have at some point in their lives, including you, feather-brain.”

Cas narrowed his eyes but didn’t reply.

“Alrighty, then! It’s settled! I’ll go set up the game. Dean, why don’t you go and grab us a few beers?” Charlie rose from her seat and headed toward the game room.

“Whatever you say, your highness!” Dean called after her. Cas followed Dean into the kitchen.

“Dean,” Cas began as Dean started rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a few bottles of beer, “I really don’t understand why this is necessary.”

Dean rolled his eyes and handed him a couple of the bottles. “It’s not necessary, Cas. It’s fun! Trust me, I think you’ll like it.”

Cas gave him a skeptical look but didn’t say anything as he followed Dean into the game room. Charlie was sitting on the couch in front of the television with three game controllers beside her.

“So, Dean, you’re going to be Mario. I am obviously princess Daisy, and Cas, your character is going to be Yoshi.” Dean nearly spit out his drink, choking on laughter.

Cas tilted his head and gave him one of those confused puppy looks that Dean thought was just too damn adorable. “I don’t understand. Is that supposed to be humorous?”

“No, no Cas. It’s just…perfect.” Dean laughed again, shaking his head.

Cas sat on the opposite end of the couch from Charlie and Dean sat in between them. Dean passed Cas his controller and he just stared at it, his confused puppy dog look reemerging on his face.

“I’ll show you how to work the controller, Cas.” Dean said. Cas smiled and listened as Dean explained what each button and toggle was for. After he was done explaining, they were finally ready to play.

“I’ll start us off with a simple track. Here, Peach Circuit should be easy enough,” Charlie said as she started the game.

After running through the track several times, Cas finally seemed to get the hang of it but he wasn’t able to beat Dean or Charlie. Dean glanced over at Cas and swore he saw a glint of disappointment in his face.

“Alright,” Charlie said. “Let’s try something a little more difficult. Let’s do Bowser’s Castle!”

About halfway through the race, Dean thought of an idea that may raise Cas’s spirits. He purposely had his character slip on a banana peel which sent him to the back of the pack, near Cas. “Wow Cas, looks like you might beat me this time.” At that, Cas seemed to perk up and take a little more interest in the game. Dean made sure to stay close to Cas for the rest of the race, moving a little ahead of him at times before falling back again. When Cas crossed the finish line before Dean, Cas actually whooped.

“Dean! I actually beat you this time! Did you see that?” Cas said excitedly.

Dean looked at his angel fondly. “Yeah Cas, I saw. Awesome job!” Cas’ little celebration was so endearingly dorky that Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good job Cas,” Charlie said, “do you want to do another track?”

“Yes, let’s keep going. I believe I am beginning to improve and I wish to keep playing.” Cas said.

And boy, did Cas improve. After a few more rounds, Dean was finding it hard to keep Cas from beating him. “Wow Cas,” Dean said, “keep this up and I may let you drive Baby one day.”

Cas’s head shot up. “Really, Dean?”

Dean chuckled. “Maybe. You’ll have to get some real life driving experience first.”

“Alright you two, let’s do one more race,” Charlie said. “Sam should be back with our food soon so whoever wins this one is the champion.”

Dean was finding it hard to concentrate on the game. Cas was making the most adorable facial expressions as he concentrated on moving his character efficiently through the track. Dean didn’t realize he was staring until the race apparently ended and Cas looked up at him. “Dean, I believe you have lost.”

Dean smiled and looked affectionately at his angel. “No Cas, I don’t believe I have.”


	3. Making Lunch

Cas was hunched over the kitchen counter, spreading peanut butter on a piece of white sandwich bread. Sam and Dean had come back from a rough hunt yesterday and Cas wanted to take care of them.

He was spreading jelly on the second piece of bread when he felt those familiar hands start to lightly run down his sides. “Dean, not now, I am trying to make your lunch.” 

Dean hummed and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pressing himself to Cas’ back. “I can think of something better I would like for lunch.” Dean said as he slid one hand down Cas’ stomach and started palming his dick through his sweatpants.

“Dean…” Cas breathed, as he tilted his head back onto Dean’s shoulder. Dean hummed in response and pressed his face into Cas’ neck, nibbling and kissing up and along his jaw. He slipped his hand into Cas’ waistband and gripped his hardening cock. 

Cas whimpered as Dean stroked him lazily, rutting his own erection against Cas’ ass. 

“Dean, please,” Cas begged.

“Please what, angel?” Dean’s growly voice moaned into his ear.

“Faster,” Cas pleaded, his voice positively wrecked.

Dean complied, speeding up his pace as he pumped Cas’ cock. Cas moaned and his mouth dropped open, his breath coming in short gasps.

Dean moaned and bit into Cas’ shoulder, rutting harder against Cas’ ass.

“Hey, Cas how are those sand-, OH FUCK!” Sam screamed and fled from the kitchen. Dean and Cas froze in terror and Cas felt his whole face flush. He abruptly pulled away from Dean and clumsily fixed his sweatpants, his face still burning hot. Dean seemed unfazed.

“We eat in there, you jerk!” Sam called from the hallway.

“Whatever, bitch!” Dean yelled back.

Sam replied with an obnoxious groan but Cas could have sworn he heard Sam say, “I fucking knew it” as he walked down the hallway.


	4. Puppy-Sitting

“Friggin witches, man!” 

Dean hated witches. Always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere, it’s just plain unsanitary! And now they had gone and turned his best friend into a damn puppy! “Cas, you alright man?” The small, black, floppy-eared puppy gazed up at him with big, bulging, blue eyes. Cas whimpered.

Dean sighed and ran his hand along his mouth. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out a way to change you back. I just-,” Dean was cut off when he felt a little, wet nose rubbing at his ankle. “What is it, Cas?” Cas barked. 

Well that doesn’t tell Dean anything. “Okay,” Dean said, “um, we need to think of a way we can communicate. How about one bark for no and two barks for yes? Sound good?” Cas barked twice.

“Okay then. Do you, uh, need something to eat?” Cas barked twice again. Dean nodded. “Alright, let me see what we have.” Dean walked into Bobby’s kitchen and opened the fridge. He sighed. Would it kill Bobby to keep his fridge stocked with things other than ingredients for spells? He picked up one of the jars. Lambs blood. Dean made a face and set the jar back down. He pulled open the vegetable drawer and found something wrapped in aluminum foil. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled of ground beef.

“Sorry man, looks like all we got is this old hamburger.” Dean closed the fridge door and held the burger in front of Cas. He sniffed it before barking excitedly and turning in little, tight circles, his tail wagging wildly. He crouched in front of Dean, his thin, pink tongue hanging out as he panted. 

“You want this?” Cas barked twice again and jumped up onto his hind legs. Dean laughed. “I forgot about your weirdo burger addiction.” He unwrapped the sandwich and tossed the aluminum foil in the trash can. He handed Cas the burger and he chomped down on it, yanking it from Dean’s hand before running into Bobby’s study room. Dean laughed again as he followed Cas into the room.

After Cas was finished eating, Dean walked over to him and patted his head. Dean smiled. “I know it sucks that this happened to you, Cas but you really do make an adorable puppy.” Cas licked Dean’s hand before he jumped up on his hind legs and pawed at Dean’s calf. 

“What is it now, Cas?” Cas dropped down onto all fours and backed up a few steps before jumping back up onto his hind legs. He whimpered. 

“I don’t know what you want, dude. You’re gonna have to show me. Do you want a bone or something?” Cas sat down and tilted his head, giving him one of his (this time literal) puppy dog looks. Son of a bitch, if Cas wasn’t being so damn adorable right now, Dean would be incredibly frustrated. How was he supposed to know what Cas needed? 

He sighed and walked over to the couch by the window, plopping down onto the seat cushion. Cas then ran over to Dean, his fragile ears flopping with each bouncy movement. Dean leaned over and held his arms out to Cas and he leapt into them. Dean placed him into his lap and stroked his back. Cas closed his eyes, panting happily. Dean chuckled. “So this is what you wanted.” Cas barked twice. He curled up in Dean’s lap and yawned; a small, high-pitched sound. Dean smiled. Maybe he didn’t dislike dogs as much as he thought he did.


	5. Formal Dance/Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jess never died and basically things are a lot happier

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Dean beamed at his little brother as he watched Sam kiss his new bride. Sam had made Dean his best man and he couldn’t be prouder of his little brother. Jess was perfect for him.

Out in the audience was Dean's boyfriend, Castiel. He was also grinning as he applauded wildly. Dean felt a flood of warmth spread throughout his body at the scene unfolding around him. At this moment, things were perfect.

At the reception, Dean walked up to Sam and Jess to congratulate them. He clapped his brother on the back and kissed Jess on the cheek. “I still think you’re _way_ out of my brother’s league.” Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes and Jess laughed as she wrapped an arm around her husband’s waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “Oh I don’t know about that.” She winked at Sam.

Dean laughed. “But seriously, Sam. I couldn’t be happier for you. You’ve done good.”

Sam beamed at his older brother. “Thanks, Dean.” He kissed Jess on the top of her head. “I couldn’t be happier.”

The love and warmth that shone through Sam’s eyes when he looked at Jess filled Dean with so much happiness that it nearly reduced him to a puddle. Goddamit, when had he turned into such a sap?

Dean cleared his throat. “Alright, you two lovebirds, I should probably go find out where Cas has run off to.”

“Speaking of Cas, when are you gonna slap a ring on that one?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows questionably.

Dean flushed bright red and lightly punched his brother in the shoulder. “Shut up, Sammy!” But Dean was smiling. To be honest, he had been thinking of popping the question for a while now. He just wanted to wait for the perfect moment. “I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?” Sam and Jess waved him off and Dean wandered over to the punch bowl.

He glanced back at Sam and Jess and nearly broke into tears laughing when he saw Jess shove a piece of wedding cake into Sam’s face. Oh man, little brother is gonna be in for it with this one.

After Dean calmed down from his laughing fit, he felt Cas come up from behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Dean let out a contented sigh as he slipped his eyes closed and rested his hands on top of Cas’, rocking his hips a little. “Hey, baby. Do you want to dance?” Cas whispered into his ear. Dean nodded and Cas led him onto the dance floor.

Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and Cas swung his arms around Dean’s shoulders, linking his hands behind Dean’s neck. They swayed softly to the calming music as they both gazed into each other’s eyes affectionately. They stayed like that until the music had changed songs. Dean smiled at the familiar tune. “Hey Cas, it’s our song.”

_I can’t help_  
 _falling in love with you._

Cas smiled softly. “So it is.” Dean pulled Cas closer and rested his chin on top of his shoulder as they slow danced.

When the song ended, they heard the crowd around them clapping and they reluctantly pulled away from each other, keeping their fingers intertwined. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas kissed him softly. “I love you too, Dean.”


	6. In the Hospital

Dean laid there on the bare, white hospital sheets; unmoving; seemingly lifeless. Cas sat at his bedside in a cold, gray fold-out chair, gripping Dean’s hand like he was afraid to let go; like if he did, Dean would fall out of reach and would be lost to him forever.

How did this happen? It was supposed to be an easy hunt; a simple salt and burn. But something had gone terribly wrong. The poltergeist was stronger than expected and it had ended up lifting Dean from the floor and flinging him out of a two-story window.

Luckily, Dean had landed on his front, preventing his fall from becoming fatal. However, the doctor said he had suffered several broken ribs as well as a broken arm and leg. He also had a massive concussion and brain swelling which forced them to put Dean in a medically-induced coma.

Cas’ face twisted in despair and frustration as he brought Dean’s hand up to his lips. Not long ago, all that he would need to do to fix this would be to touch Dean. A simple touch to the forehead and Dean would be completely healed. But now he was human; powerless. All he could do now is sit here and pray to a higher power, one that he didn’t believe in anymore, that Dean would recover. “I’m so sorry, Dean.” Cas choked, holding back tears. Cas stared at him. “Come on, Dean…p-please.” Dean remained motionless, the steady beeping of the heart monitor the only indication that Dean was still alive.

Cas was so deep in his thoughts, still clutching Dean’s hand, that he didn’t notice when Sam had walked into the room until the younger Winchester had placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder, squeezing gently. “How’s he doing?”

Cas inhaled deeply. “Still in a coma.” Cas replied, his voice shaking.

Sam pulled out one of the extra chairs in the room and sat next to Cas. Sam’s voice was soft when he spoke. “That means he’s still healing, Cas. Give it time. Trust me, Dean wouldn’t let a damn poltergeist be the thing that brings him down.”

Cas shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. A single tear escaped and ran down his cheek. “I should be able to _do_ something. If I hadn’t been such a fool and hadn’t let Metatron manipulate me, I would still have my grace and-”

“Hey,” Sam cut him off and firmly gripped his knee. “Don’t start that. This isn’t your fault. Dean will pull through.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Sam’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Because I have faith.”

“How can you still have faith in heaven and God after everything that you’ve witnessed?”

“Not faith in _heaven_ , Cas; faith in Dean. I believe in Dean. He’s a tough sonovabitch. We know that.”

Cas turned back to look at the older Winchester. He did believe in Dean. He’s always believed in Dean. It’s why he rebelled in the first place. Even when Dean ran off to say “yes” to Michael all those years ago, he had never truly lost hope.

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s left shoulder where he'd marked Dean’s soul that one September afternoon and formed their ‘profound bond.’ Yes, he did believe in Dean, and he always will; and Dean would come back to them, just like he always did. He had to.


	7. Embarrassing Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut

Dean sat completely naked in the middle of his memory-foam mattress with his back against the headboard. His legs were spread wide and his cock was half-hard. He had finally managed to get some alone time, and dammit, he was going to take advantage of it.

He firmly gripped his erection and his breathing became ragged as he started stroking himself at a slow pace. It felt nice but something was missing. He needed some mental stimulation. His thoughts wandered to the women in his Busty Asian Beauties magazines. He remembered one that he’d liked in particular; a tall, lean woman with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He imagined her splayed out before him, those bright, sapphire eyes absolutely pleading for him.

That image caused his dick to twitch with a little more interest. As he began stroking himself a little faster, he found the form of his imaginary woman changing. Her sleek, dark hair shortened in length and became ruffled and tousled with strands sticking up every which way. Her curvy, feminine form took on a more masculine one; with rippling muscles covering the miles of tanned skin. 

Dean sighed when he realized who the person in his fantasy resembled. Normally, he would be alarmed that he was fantasizing about a guy’s body, let alone his best friend’s body but it had actually become such a common occurrence that it no longer bothered him. As long as no one knew about it, it didn’t matter right?

His breaths became short and quick as he pictured Cas spread out before him, writhing and begging underneath him. “Dean…” the imaginary Cas moaned, throwing his head back. “Dean…please…”

Dean whimpered. “Oh fuck, Cas,” he breathed as he stroked his cock faster, twisting his wrist at all the right times. “Cas…Cas, fuck, yes…yes! Oh God, please…CAS!” Dean screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, throwing his head back in ecstasy and coming in long, hot spurts. 

Dean was still stroking himself as he came off his high when his bedroom door burst open with a loud bang. Standing at the threshold, was Cas with a completely and utterly stunned expression on his face. 

“Cas! What the hell, man?!” Dean yelled as he flailed about, desperately trying to cover himself with the sheets.

“Dean…I, I’m…I’m sorry!” Cas stumbled over his words. “I heard you screaming and I, I thought something was wrong and I, I…I’ll just-” Cas had turned to leave when Dean stopped him.

“Cas, wait.” Cas froze before slowly turning back to face him. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed, keeping his lap covered with the sheets. He had to do this now or he might never work up enough courage to do it again. “Come here,” he beckoned. 

Dean could see Cas’ adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “Dean…” he breathed. “Are…are you sure?” 

Dean stared intently at Cas’ face before nodding. “Yes, Cas. Come here.” 

Cas slowly approached him and Dean kept his arm outstretched, gesturing for him to come closer. Cas grasped Dean’s outstretched hand and Dean pulled him in, until their faces were mere centimeters apart. They stared into each other’s eyes, both breathing heavily. 

Dean slowly closed the tiny gap between them and pressed his lips to Cas’. His lips were chapped but soft; exactly how Dean imagined they would feel. Cas didn’t kiss back at first, seemingly unsure of whether it was okay with Dean that they were doing this, even though Dean was that one to initiate it. 

Dean pressed harder before Cas finally got the hint and began to passionately kiss him back. Dean moaned as he swiped his tongue across Cas’ lips, requesting entrance. Cas eagerly obliged. 

As they explored each other’s mouths, Dean started to pull Cas onto him until he was straddling Dean’s lap. Cas moaned, a deep guttural sound that went straight to Dean’s dick. Dean sighed as he rolled his head back and Cas took this opportunity to mouth at Dean’s neck, nibbling lightly on his pulse point. Dean gripped him tighter, reaching up to fist his hand in Cas’ hair. “Cas…” he breathed.

Cas shifted slightly and Dean gasped sharply when he felt his cock rub against Cas’ clothed erection. Cas pulled back to look at Dean with so much awe and affection that it made Dean’s insides twist with all kinds of warm feelings that he wasn’t even close to ready to start examining more closely. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Cas breathed. 

“Me too, Cas.” Dean smirked. 

Cas’ raised his eyebrows in surprise before Dean lifted his head up to ravage Cas’ mouth again and wipe that expression from his face. Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


	8. Arguing Over a Card/Board Game

Sam, Dean and Cas all sat at the table in the bunker’s library; crowded around a game of Uno. Dean held his cards close to him as he peered over at Sam and Cas who were also concentrating on their hands. 

“Your turn, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Shut up, I’m thinking.” Sam examined his cards for a few more seconds before slowly setting down a “yellow 3” card. “Your turn, Cas.”

Cas’ face scrunched up, his eyes crinkling as he titled his head in consideration. He glanced between Sam and Dean before steadily placing a “+4” card onto the stack. “I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said as he nervously glanced around, “but I believe you have to pick-up four more cards.”

Dean stared at Cas with a look of complete and utter betrayal; like Cas had just kicked his puppy. “I can’t believe you, Cas. I thought we were friends!”

Cas sat up abruptly, suddenly concerned. “Dean, I, we are friends! I’ll just-” he reached to retrieve the card before Sam grabbed his wrist.

“Cas, relax. Dean’s just being overdramatic.”

“I am not, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Cas glanced between Sam and Dean, unsure. “Dean, I do not wish our friendship to be terminated over a card game so if it truly bothers you, I can take back the card and-”

“Cas.” Dean interrupted, laughing softly. “It’s fine dude. I wasn’t being serious.” 

Cas sighed in relief.

“But don’t think that I won’t get you back for it though.” Dean winked.

“Cas’ jaw dropped and he flushed bright scarlet as he directed his eyes back to his cards, shifting slightly.

Dean chuckled and they resumed their game.


	9. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabriel and destiel au  
> this one's a bit long and I never wrote anything like this before but I had an idea and went with it. hope you enjoy!

“Alright kiddos, gather around. Tonight’s movie night is about to begin!” Gabriel said cheerfully, holding up a stack of DVD’s in his hand.

Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel and Sam had invited Dean and Cas over to their apartment for a movie night. He had actually been looking forward to it all week (not that he would ever admit that to Gabriel). He hadn’t been able to spend as much time with his little brother as he would like to lately, and getting to bring his boyfriend, Castiel along was just an added bonus.

Dean walked to the end of the bed and sat on the floor next to Cas, in front of the TV. Sam was sitting on top of the bed, his back leaning against the headboard. Gabriel walked in front of Dean and Cas to pop one of the discs into the DVD player.

“And what horrid movie did you pick this time, Gabriel?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Gabriel turned his head to shoot Dean a dirty look. “I picked ‘My Bloody Valentine’ and it is not _horrid_ , it is a quality slasher film!” Gabriel slid the disc into the player and picked up the remote to press the “play” button before crawling onto the bed to cuddle up next to Sam. Sam scooted further down the bed so that his upper body was supported by the pillows, allowing Gabriel better access to slide his body alongside Sam’s and rest his head on his chest. Sam sighed contently and pulled Gabriel a little closer.

“I better not hear any questionable noises coming from up there!” Dean said.

Gabriel scoffed. “Please. We have more class that _that_. Besides, it’s you two that I should really worry about. Little bro has told me that you can be _quite_ loud.”

Cas’ head shot up, his eyes wide. “Gabriel! No I didn’t! Dean, I would _never_ …he’s _lying_!

Gabriel cackled at Cas’ reaction to the accusation and Sam shoved him lightly. “Gabriel, quit teasing Cas! Now shut up. We are missing the movie.”

Dean gave Cas a reassuring smile, showing that he didn’t actually believe Gabriel. Cas relaxed and leaned against Dean as he swung an arm behind Cas’ shoulders, pulling him close.

About ten minutes into the movie, Cas squinted at the screen, his head tilting slightly. “Dean, this Tom character looks remarkably similar to you.”

Dean examined the character closely for a few seconds before shrugging. “Really? I don’t see it.”

Sam sat up a little. “No, you know what, you’re right Cas. Dean, he does look a lot like you.” Sam chuckled. “Maybe you have a secret, better-looking, more successful twin!”

Dean grabbed one of the small pillows that were lying on the ground and turned to chuck it at Sam’s head. “Shut up, Sammy.” Sam blocked the pillow easily, laughing in amusement.

Gabriel shushed them and they all turned their attention back to the screen.

About 30 minutes further into the movie, Cas’ attention was torn away from the screen when he felt Dean’s hand slowly crawling up his leg. He slowly turned to look at Dean to see dark, lust-blown eyes staring back at him. Dean bit his bottom lip.

“Dean…” Cas warned. “ Don’t…Sam and Gabriel…”

Dean smirked, his hand traveling further up Cas’ thigh. “They won’t hear anything right, baby?” He whispered seductively, nipping lightly at his earlobe. “You think you can keep quiet for me? Wouldn’t want Sam and Gabriel to hear those filthy noises that, that mouth of yours can make.”

Cas moaned breathlessly and he leaned his head back as his eyes slipped closed.

Dean’s hand finally reached Cas’ crotch and he palmed his hardening erection. Cas whimpered softly. “Shhh…” Dean cautioned. “Let me take care of you.”

 Dean undid Cas’ zipper on his slacks and carefully freed his now rock-hard erection, gripping it firmly before stroking agonizingly slow.

Cas gasped sharply and thrust a little into Dean’s hand. “Dean…”

…..

Up on the bed, Gabriel was losing interest in the movie. He glanced at Sam who had his full attention on the screen. Gabriel smirked to himself before he reached between Sam’s legs, lightly rubbing at Sam’s crotch.

Sam gasped in surprise before shooting Gabriel one of his famous “bitch-faces” but he didn’t remove Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel smirked again before leaning up to suck at Sam’s neck. He could feel Sam hardening in his jeans as he sighed, his arousal heightening. He continued along Sam’s neck to his jaw, nibbling lightly. Sam groaned softly as he dropped his head forward, his eyes slipping closed.

Gabriel slipped his hand into the waistband of Sam’s sweatpants and gripped his erection, stroking slowly. Sam whimpered and tightened his hold on Gabriel, willing himself to keep quiet. “Gabriel...please…” Sam pleaded.

“Please what, Sam? You need to be more specific. Tell me what you want.” Gabriel whispered, his voice full of arousal.

“I need… _more._ ”

Gabriel squeezed Sam’s cock softly. “Can do, Sasquatch.” He released his hold on Sam’s cock before pulling Sam’s sweatpants down further, freeing his erection. Gabriel sat up on his knees before leaning forward to hover over Sam’s cock.

Sam thrusted his hips up slightly as Gabriel’s warm breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. Gabriel placed one hand on Sam’s hip, holding him down. He slowly, oh so slowly, leaned down further until he brought the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth.

Sam couldn’t hold back his moans and Gabriel clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling the noises. Gabriel continued sucking on Sam’s head, tonguing at the slit. Sam whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, Gabriel’s hand over his mouth preventing his moans from attracting the attention of Dean and Cas.

…..

Dean moved his mouth from Cas’ earlobe to nibble lightly along his jaw and down to his neck. He sucked hard on his pulse point, ensuring that Cas would have a bright purple hickey tomorrow.

Cas moaned loudly before Dean silenced him with a rough kiss. “Shhh…” Dean warned again before kissing him tenderly.

Dean worked Cas’ cock faster as he ravaged Cas’ mouth, keeping Cas’ deep moans muffled.

Cas felt a warmth pooling in the pit of his gut and he knew he was getting close. “Dean…I, I can’t last much longer,” he whimpered against Dean’s mouth.

“Let it go, baby. I got you.”

Cas gasped sharply and Dean clasped his hand over Cas’ mouth as his orgasm tore through him, coming all over Dean’s hand.

Dean and Cas froze once Cas’ come down from his high, listening for signs that Sam and Gabriel may have heard them. They relaxed when they didn’t hear anything except for the occasional ruffling of the sheets. Dean tucked Cas back into his pants and pecked him on the cheek.

…..

Sam whined as Gabriel took him further into his mouth until he hit the back of Gabriel’s throat. Sam struggled not to thrust into the wet heat and could only sit back and take what Gabriel gave him as he expertly sucked Sam’s cock, deep-throating him again with ease.

Sam tore Gabriel’s hand from his mouth and he gasped, throwing his head back onto the pillow. “Gabriel…I’m so close.” Gabriel didn’t let up and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Sam covered his mouth with both hands, muffling his obscene groans as he shot his load down Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel swallowed every drop before sliding off Sam’s cock with a quiet pop and tucking him back into his pants. He returned to his spot against Sam’s chest, directing his attention back to the movie as if nothing had happened.

Sam scoffed. “You’re such an asshole.”

Gabriel glanced up at him. “You know you love it.”

Shortly later, the movie ended and Dean stretched, reaching his arms above his head. “So, uh, that was a good movie.”

Cas nodded and glanced around nervously. “Yes, very good movie. I enjoyed it.”

“I did too.” Sam smirked as he stood up to remove the disc from the DVD player.

“You guys, uh wanna watch another one?” Gabriel asked.

Dean shook his head. “Actually, I’m pretty beat,” Dean said as he stood up. “I think Cas and I are gonna head back. I have work tomorrow morning anyway.” He walked over to pull Sam into a tight hug and clapped Gabriel on the back, thanking him for the invite.

“No problem, kiddo.” Gabriel said. “We should do this again sometime.”

Dean nodded in agreement and allowed Cas to say his goodbyes to Gabriel and Sam before they walked out of the apartment together. Yeah, they should _definitely_ do this again sometime.


	10. Night Club

Cas glanced around at all the unfamiliar faces around him. He couldn’t believe that he allowed Balthazar to talk him into this. “Come on, Cassie! It will be fun!” His brother had said. “You need to get your nose out of those books and go out and live little!” “Balthazar, I have no interest in going to a night club. You know I don’t do things like that.”

Balthazar had rolled his eyes and begged and pleaded Cas to go with him, just this once, and if he didn’t like it, then he would never bother him about it again.

Cas had reluctantly agreed so that’s how he now found himself in the middle of a packed crowd, with obnoxious music blaring in his ear. He scanned the crowd for Balthazar, hoping that he could convince his brother for them to leave soon. The place was dark, except for the flashing, multicolored lights coming from the ceilings and he wasn’t able to find Balthazar in the midst of the dancing crowd.

He sighed and decided to head over to the bar where there were significantly fewer people. He weaved his way between the drunken partiers until he had finally broken free from the suffocating mob. He walked to the bar and sat down on one of the stools closer to the end of the bar.

The bartender, a young good-looking man with soft features and blonde hair that had just a little too much gel in it, approached him. “What can I get you?” 

“Just a beer, thanks,” Cas replied.

The bartender nodded. “You got it.”

A short while later, the bartender returned with Cas’ beer and he nursed it slowly, occasionally glancing around at his surroundings, hoping to spot Balthazar.

“Mind if I sit here?” Cas whirled around to see a stunningly handsome guy with smooth, freckled skin and tousled, light-brown hair; but what really caught Cas’ attention was the man’s eyes. They were bright and the color of emeralds and Cas couldn’t help but gawk.

Cas must have been staring too long because the stranger looked around uncomfortably. “I mean, unless you’re waiting on someone…”

“No!” Cas said a little too abruptly. “I mean, no I am not waiting on anyone. Please, sit.”

The man smiled brightly. “Thanks.” He sat on the bar stool and turned to face him, holding out a hand. “I’m Dean.” 

“I’m Castiel.” Cas grasped the man’s hand firmly, returning the handshake. “But my friends call me Cas, except for my brother who calls me Cassie, but I really don’t care for that nickname at all and he knows it but insists on calling me by that name and-” Cas snapped his jaw shut when he realized he was rambling. He felt his cheeks heat up and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.” Cas glanced at Dean.

Dean had one elbow on the bar counter with his cheek resting on his palm, gazing at Cas with the utmost fondness. “You are adorable.” Cas flushed harder and Dean suddenly sat up. “I mean, sorry if that’s weird of me to say…”

Cas looked back at Dean and stared into those bright green eyes. “No, I don’t think it’s weird at all.” He smiled.

Dean grinned brightly and Cas thought it was one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. “Good,” Dean said.

“What’ll ya have?” The bartender returned, tearing their attention away from each other.

“I, uh, I’ll have a shot whiskey, thanks.” Dean replied.

The bartender walked off to fix Dean’s drink and Dean returned his attention back onto Cas. “So, what’s an attractive guy like you doing at a place like this all alone?” 

Cas flushed again and shrugged sheepishly. “Well, my brother, Balthazar pestered me into coming here with him.”

“And where is he now?”

Cas scoffed. “Probably in the middle of the crowd grinding up on a group of girls with a glass of bourbon in his hand.”

Dean laughed softly, shaking his head. “Well, that’s not very cool of him to leave you here alone.”

“I’m not alone now.”

Dean paused, his lips twitching up slightly into a small smile. “No, I guess you’re not.”

The bartender returned with Dean’s drink and they immersed into easy conversation. Cas found Dean very easy to talk to and before he knew it, two hours had passed and the club was closing soon. Cas sighed. He didn’t want to leave. No, he didn’t want to leave Dean. 

Cas slowly rose from his bar stool. “Well, I guess I better go find out where Balthazar has slunk off too…if he didn’t leave on the arms of a group of women.”

Dean stood up. “C-can I see you again, Cas?”

Cas felt his stomach do a little flip and he couldn’t stop himself from breaking out into a full-blown grin. “Y-yes! I would like that very much.”

Dean smiled brightly and he reached into his back pocket to pull out a black pen. “Let me give you my number.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and began scribbling the digits onto his palm. 

They walked outside the club together before stopping outside of the door. Cas looked up and his gaze froze on Dean’s lips. He reached forward to take Dean’s hand in his own. Dean inhaled softly before hesitantly leaning forward to press his lips against Cas, kissing him tenderly. Cas eagerly reciprocated, squeezing Dean’s hand and pulling him in closer. 

He had to remember to thank Balthazar for making him come here tonight.


	11. Going Back Home

Cas stood before that old, rusty impala that now resided in the lush, green field outside Lawrence, Kansas. The soft, cool breeze blew through its broken windows, ruffling the vines that had weaved their way around her frame.

Cas gazed up at the sky and sighed. It has been a while since he visited and he missed them dearly. He stretched his wings broadly before flapping once, teleporting himself in front of that quaint, Kansas home. He stood on the healthy, freshly mowed lawn. It was a glorious day, as it always was. The sun was shining brightly and the light, warm breeze moved across the yard, ruffling the brilliant, pale pink flowers on that old cherry blossom tree.

He approached the welcoming home and ascended the small steps onto the green porch. He walked to the door and knocked twice.

A few moments later, the door opened and he was greeted by a man with the smooth, freckled face and bright, green eyes. He beamed upon seeing Cas and Cas felt a burst of joy spread throughout him as he laid his eyes on his righteous man.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean’s voice was warm and soft. He opened the door wider and gestured for Cas to enter the dwelling. As soon was Cas was inside, Dean stepped forward into his space to pull him into a tight, warm, embrace. Cas closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as he clutched him tightly. “Hello, Dean.” 

After a few more moments, Cas reluctantly pulled away and Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He patted him twice before retracting his arm. 

“Come on, Sam’s in the living room.” Cas followed Dean into the bright room and upon entering, found Sam crouched in front of a large golden retriever, attempting to pull a brightly colored rope from its mouth.

Upon looking up and seeing Cas, Sam released his grip on the toy, causing the dog to stagger back a bit. “Cas!” Sam approached the angel and pulled him into a tight hug before pulling back and clapping him on the shoulder. “It’s so good to see you, man.”

Cas smiled. “You too, Sam.”

“So this is Castiel.”

Cas turned in the direction of the new, soft voice and saw a beautiful, blonde woman smiling at him fondly. The woman approached him and hugged him tightly. Her embrace felt similar to Sam and Dean’s, but softer. She pulled back to look up at him, smiling warmly.

“I’m Mary. It is so good to finally meet you.”


	12. Lost in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: s9 spoilers

Cas sat on Dean’s old memory-foam mattress, holding his head in his hands. When he heard of Dean’s death, when he heard Metatron say those three little words: _“he’s dead too,”_ Cas felt like his world had caved in around him. He needed to get away. He needed support to get through his grief and he thought of Sam and knew that he must be a wreck as well.

So, he went straight to the bunker, find out that Dean had disappeared. Cas had no idea what to do. So for now, he just let himself feel the loss of his righteous man.

He heard a door creak open and he lifted his head, expecting to see Sam walking into the room. Instead, he felt his heart stop when he was confronted with the face of Dean Winchester; but this Dean was different.

In place of the bright, radiant soul that normally shone from within Dean, was a twisted, disturbed and dark _demon_ soul.

“Hello, Castiel.” The demon said, its voice rough and deep.

Cas shakily stood up to face the creature. “D-Dean…?”

The demon smirked and slowly approached the fallen angel. “That’s right, angel. It’s me. The new Knight of Hell.” Dean was now standing right in front of Cas and his eyes flashed completely black.

Cas gasped and Dean grabbed his arm, inching his face closer to the angel’s. Cas wanted to look away but he was oddly transfixed on those pitch-black eyes and found himself getting completely lost in them.

“What’s the matter, angel?” Dean smirked. “Afraid of the dark?”


	13. Running From Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teenage team free will au

“Dean, I’m not sure I am comfortable with this…” Cas muttered as he trailed behind Dean, Sam following right behind him.

Dean halted on the sidewalk and turned around to face Cas, the streetlight above him illuminating his features. “Come on, man! It’s Halloween! It’s pretty much required for us to do a little pranking tonight.” He reached behind him to pull off his book bag and unzipped it to reveal a carton of eggs. He smirked. “And I say it’s about time that we got a little payback on our crappy neighbor.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah but…what if we get caught?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Aw come on, man. A little rebellion is healthy! Besides, Sammy is gonna keep watch. Right, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes and attempted to hold back a smile. “Hey, I’m not saying I agree with this plan. I’m just here to make sure you don’t get poor Cas into too much trouble.” He paused before speaking again. “ _And_ …I can’t say I wouldn’t like to see that bastard’s face when he sees his precious car covered in egg yolk.”

Dean grinned. “Amen to that! See Cas, even Sammy’s on board so don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

“Thanks. That’s so reassuring.” Cas sighed again but followed Dean as they continued along the path until they reached Gordon’s house. The three of them snuck up onto his driveway and stopped next to the shiny new Mercedes that was parked there.

Dean swung his book bag off his shoulders and pulled out two large cartons of eggs. “Alright, Sammy, you go stand at the curb and keep a look out for cops.” Sam nodded and did as he was told. Dean handed Cas one of the cartons. “Okay, angel-face. Let’s get started.”

Cas opened the carton and tentatively removed one of the eggs. He looked up and saw that Dean had already taken his first throw. He could see the slimy egg residue sliding down the car door on the driver’s side.

Dean cackled. “Come on, Cas. Go ahead!”

Cas clutched the small egg in his hand and pulled his arm back before swinging it forward to hurl the egg at the rear window. The egg exploded on contact.

Cas felt a strange burst of adrenaline run through his body and he found himself grinning wildly from the thrill. “That was awesome!” He cheered.

Dean grinned again. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about!” He took another egg out of his carton. “Alright, let’s finish this.”

When they were about halfway through the eggs, the black Mercedes heavily covered in egg slime, they heard an angry, booming voice coming from the front of the house.

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!”

“Shit, it’s Gordon! Guys, let’s get outta here!” Sam yelled.

Dean and Cas dropped their cartons and Dean grabbed his bag before they sprinted down the driveway and down the street. Their hearts pounded as they fled, a mix of fear and exhilaration coursing through their veins.

They didn’t stop running until they reached Sam and Dean’s house, bursting through the front door and slamming it shut behind them. They hunched forward, their hands on their knees as they struggled to catch their breath.

“Oh man!” Sam panted. “Did you see Gordon’s face? It was priceless!”

“I have to admit it was thrilling!” Cas said.

Dean broke into a strangled laugh. “See? Now that’s what I call a successful Halloween night!”


	14. Riding on a Motorcycle Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic!destiel au...sorta. basically they are just a normal couple

Cas sat on the porch steps of their quaint, little home as he impatiently waited for Dean to return. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his trench coat and glanced at his watch. Dean had gone off riding on that stupid motorcycle of his again and Cas could help but worry about his safety every time.

A few minutes later, he heard the roar of an engine and watched as Dean pulled up onto their driveway. He swung his leg over the side, dismounting the bike before removing his helmet. He straightened his black leather jacket and walked over to Cas, a devilish grin on his face.

Cas stood up to meet him, embracing him tightly before planting a tender kiss on his lips.

“Hey, baby,” Dean said. “I see someone missed me.”

“I worried about you, as I always do when you take off on that deathtrap.” Cas waved his hand at the bike.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I told you Cas, it’s perfectly safe if you know what you’re doing.” Dean paused and a thoughtful look appeared on his face. “Please come on a ride with me. Then you’ll see that there’s nothing to worry about.”

Cas shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

Dean stuck out his bottom lip and dropped his head to gaze up at Cas with bulging, overdramatic puppy-dog eyes. “ _Pleeeeeease?_ ” He pleaded.

Cas shook his head again. “No, Dean.”

Dean tilted his head a little, regarding Cas with a thoughtful expression before stepping forward, closer into Cas’ space. “There will be a _reward_ in it for you if you come,” he whispered seductively against Cas’ ear before moving his head to mouth at Cas’ neck.

Cas' breathing hitched a little as Dean continued his relentless teasing.

Finally Cas gave in. “Fine!” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “But only for five minutes.”

Dean pulled back with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Awesome! Let’s go now.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the bike before handing him one of the extra helmets.

Cas strapped it on, making sure it was snug. Dean swung his leg over the bike as he mounted it and strapped his own helmet on. He patted the seat behind him, grinning as he looked at Cas.

Cas sighed. He knew he was going to regret this but when had he ever been able to deny Dean anything? He cautiously mounted the bike, holding onto Dean for support. When he was sure he was safely on the bike, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Hold on tight!” Dean called before kicking the engine into gear and turning to move down the driveway and onto the street.

Cas clutched onto Dean tighter and Dean laughed softly.

They picked up speed as they drove down the road and as Cas got used to the sensation, he found himself rather enjoying the ride. He picked his head up a bit, peering over Dean’s shoulder. The way the houses and trees were flying past, along with how the wind blew against them, almost made it feel like they were flying.

Cas didn’t realize he was laughing until Dean glanced at him and smiled. “See, I told you, you would like it!” He yelled over the roar of the engine.

When they returned to their house, Cas felt adrenaline coursing through his body and he jumped off the bike, bouncing a little in excitement. Dean dismounted right after him.

“Well?” Dean asked. “What did you think?”

Cas stopped, composing himself a bit before clearing his throat. “I have to admit, the experience was not quite as awful as I imagined it would be.”

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. “Yeah right, you totally loved it and you know it.”

Cas stepped toward him to peck him on the cheek before patting him on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go inside. I think I would like to redeem my _reward_ now,” he winked as he sauntered off into the house.


	15. Learning About Something Stereotypical of the Opposite Gender

“Son of a _bitch_! Cas, call your goddamn brother down here right now so I can kick his feathery ass!” Dean screamed as he paced down the bunker’s halls. He knew that Gabriel had always been (literally) a trickster, but this time he had gone _too_ far. Dean tugged on his now long blonde hair, his breasts swaying a little as he continued his relentless pacing. “I can’t believe your brother turned me into a girl!”

Cas sighed. “Dean, screaming about it won’t help anything.”

Just then, Sam entered the hallway. “Hey, what the hell is all the screaming-” he stopped short when he caught sight of Dean. “Cas, who is that?”

“Sammy, it’s me, Dean! Your freaking boyfriend turned me into a female!”

Sam stood utterly speechless, his mouth hanging open with a dumbfounded expression painted on his face. “What?” He squeaked.

“What are you deaf? I’m saying I got turned into a woman! I mean, look at me! I have tits, hips, the whole package.”

Sam continued to stare at Dean for a couple more seconds before breaking into hysterical laughter, tears streaming down his face.

“This isn’t funny, Sam! This is your boyfriend’s doing and-” he was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his lower abdomen. “What the hell?” He hunched over in pain and groaned loudly. “Fuck, guys something’s wrong. I feel like someone’s cutting me up from the inside.” Panic flared inside him. “It must be a witch’s spell! Quick, find a hex bag!” He groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut as he clutched his stomach. “Guys!”

“It’s not a curse, Dean,” Cas said, calmly. “I believe you are experiencing your menstrual cycle.” Cas sniffed the air. “Yes, it’s definitely your time of the month.”

“What? You can smell that?” Dean punched out, still hunched over.

“Yes, I _am_ an angel. Remember when I could smell the bladder infection on that corpse when I helped you out with that looney-toon case?”

“Well then heal me, please because this fucking sucks!”

“I can heal you of your pain but I cannot stop the shedding of the lining of your uterus. There’s no telling what kind of effect it could have on your body.” Cas touched Dean’s forehead, relieving Dean’s cramps and he sighed in relief.

Dean sat up. “Thanks, Cas.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Uh, Dean you’re gonna have to go out and get some pads or tampons or something because you are going to start bleeding through your pants, if you haven’t already.”

Dean paled. “Oh hell no, I am not going to go buy those myself. Besides, this is _your_ boyfriend’s fault so _you_ are going to be the one to go get them. I have no idea what I would get anyways!”

Sam just stared at him with one of his famous bitch faces.

“Come on, Sammy.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “ _Fine._ I think I remember what Jessica would have me get for her when this happened. I’ll be right back.”

…

When Sam returned, he found Dean and Cas laying on Dean’s bed and Dean playing with his boobs.

“Dude, really?”

Dean looked up at him. “Oh don’t tell me you wouldn’t do it too if you suddenly woke up as a girl one day.”

Sam rolled his eyes, throwing his purchases onto Dean’s lap. “I got you pads and tampons so you can figure out which one you like better.”

Dean grabbed the boxes of feminine products and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes had passed, he walked back out, shifting uncomfortably. “I feel like I’m wearing a diaper."

“Then why didn’t you use the tampons?” Sam asked.

“I tried! But shoving a cotton stick up there just felt weird as hell!”

Cas laughed softly. “Are you really gonna talk about how putting a tiny, thin cotton rod up one of your holes is uncomfortable, because, Dean…”

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he flushed bright red as he threw one of the boxes at Cas’s chest.

Sam groaned. “Guys! Not around me! Too much information!”

“Hey, Samsquatch!”

The three of them spun around to see Gabriel standing at the bedroom door with an all too smug expression on his face.

“And hello, _Deanna_!”

As soon as he saw the archangel, Dean stomped over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. “Change me back _now_ ,” He growled.

Gabriel easily shoved him off and fixed his shirt. He looked at Sam. “You just gonna let your brother treat me like that?” He asked in a mockingly offended tone.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on, Gabriel. You had your fun. Change him back.”

Gabriel just stared at him with a questionable look.

“ _Pleeeeeease_?”  Sam pleaded, flashing him his incredibly effective puppy-dog eyes.

Gabriel sighed. “ _Fine_. You guys are no fun.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean was back to normal, male gender and all. “Happy?”

Dean breathed a deep sigh of relief and Sam pecked Gabriel on the cheek. “Thanks, Gabe.”

“Why are you thanking him? This was his fault in the first place!”

Gabriel laughed. “But life wouldn’t be nearly as fun if I didn’t get to torment old Dean-o, here every once in a while!”

Before Dean could retort, Gabriel snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

“Son of a _bitch_!” Dean yelled before sighing deeply, rubbing his hand down his face. If that winged ass-monkey wasn’t banging his brother, he would wring his neck. He paused. “Guys, do we have any chocolate?”

Cas and Sam stared at him.

“I’m really craving some chocolate.”


End file.
